Lean On Me
by Daddy's Girl 1999
Summary: When Olivia Benson comes into Donald Cragen's office, he knows just what Olivia needs, but does she?
1. Carry Me Home

"Cap'n." Donald Cragen looked up from his paperwork, his expression softening. Olivia Benson was standing in front of him, exhaustion etched on her face. "Does anybody know what sleep is these days," he thought ruefully.

He moved to his office couch and opened up his arms. "Come here. I wanna try something." She surprised herself by complying, laying her head on his chest.

"Is this what having a dad feels like?" The question escaped her mouth before she thought about it, and she pulled away, horrified. He placed his hand on the back of her neck, gently massaging the tense muscles.

"Will you allow me to show you what having a parent should be like?" He moved his hands to her cheeks, softly caressing as she turned to face him. Liv's eyes filled with tears as she held out her arms. "Hol' me. Sleepy," she slurred, her voice thick with exhaustion.

Don placed her head in his lap and ran his fingers through her hair. "When you close your eyes, I will watch over you and be there when you wake up. You are not alone anymore. When it gets to be too much, you can lean on me."

His words echoed in Olivia's mind as she slowly gave in to the exhaustion. "Lean on me, and let me carry you home."


	2. Stand By You

**His words echoed in Olivia's mind as she slowly gave in to the exhaustion. "Lean on me, and let me carry you home."**

Donald Cragen smiled as he recalled how Olivia fully relaxed against him. That was two days ago, and now as he sat down beside her hospital bed, he thought of all the memories he had of her. The first day she walked into the squad room and sauntered right up to him, a smile on her face as she held out her hand. "Hi, I am Detective Benson. You must be Captain Cragen." As soon as she introduced herself, he knew there was something special about her. Her infectious laugh and vivacious smile soon won over his heart of stone, and he soon found himself filling the paternal role that she so desperately needed in subtle ways. After she walked into his office two days ago, he couldn't stand that lost look in her eyes. He remembered thinking how he had to do something to bring that joyful spark back into her eyes.

His thoughts then turned dark, reflecting upon the one case that led him to be standing beside her hospital bed. _"William Lewis,"_ his mind angrily turned upon the thought of that vile scum.

Donald Cragen was broken out of his thoughts by a tenative hand grasping his, by a raspy voice calling him. "Dad."

He smiled reassuringly at his daughter. "Hey baby. Welcome back to the land of the living." Olivia smiled weakly up at him as she held out her arms. "Hol' me," she begged, her voice already slurred again with sleep. He laid down on the bed beside his daughter, careful not to disturb the wires as he pulled Liv into his arms. "Shh baby, go to sleep."

"Daddy," Olivia said, pawing at him, tears pouring down her face. "Daddy, don't let him hurt me! Daddy!"

His heart shattered as he held his sobbing little girl turned fierce young detective turned scared young woman close. "Baby...shh angel face. Listen to me, ohh sweet baby. I love you. Oh baby angel, it will be okay."

"Daddy! Daddy," she moaned, fear gripping at her heart as she curled closer to her dad. He looked down at his anguished daughter and kissed her cheek before beginning to sing.

 _The hurt in your eyes will never disguise_

 _The spark that lived there before_

 _And I know that you're so much more_

 _Than you're showin'_

 _The clouds in your hair will bring you to tears_

He paused for a moment, dropping a soft kiss to her hair before again singing.

 _But I will catch every drop_

 _Even if it don't ever stop_

 _'Cause you're worth it, you're worth it_

 _When you fight for every breath_

 _And the waves are overhead_

 _Let me lay your mind to rest_

 _I will stand by you_

 _When all of your dreams are shattered_

 _And your world is left in tatters_

 _When you're lost we're lost together_

 _I'll stand by, I will stand by you_

 _If black is your brightest color_

 _If hurt is your only lover_

 _When you fight, we fight together_

 _I'll stand by, I will stand by you_

 _I will stand by you_

 _I will stand by you_

 _I will stand by you_

 _The war in your head will shoot you down dead_

 _So don't even try to win_

 _Is it worth it all in the end?_

 _I don't think so_

 _Try to embrace the lines on your face_

 _The story of who you are_

Don paused again, stroking the deep worry lines etched in her face before quickly resuming.

 _'Cause I love what I've read so far_

 _I mean it, I mean it_

Olivia's eyes filled with tears of joy as she looked at her father, joining him in song. Love and adoration shined bright in her joyful eyes as he squeezed her close.

 _When you fight for every breath_

 _And the waves are overhead_

 _Let me lay your mind to rest_

 _I will stand by you_

 _When all of your dreams are shattered_

 _And your world is left in tatters_

 _When you're lost we're lost together_

 _I'll stand by, I will stand by you_

 _If black is your brightest color_

 _If hurt is your only lover_

 _When you fight, we fight together_

 _I'll stand by, I will stand by you_

"No matter what happens, you will always be my precious daughter."

 _I will stand by you_

 _I will stand by you_

 _I will stand by you_

 _When you fight for every breath_

 _And the waves are overhead_

 _Let me lay your mind to rest_

 _I will stand by you_

 _When all of your dreams are shattered (yeah)_

 _And your world is left in tatters_

 _When you're lost we're lost together_

 _I'll stand by, I will stand by you (I will stand by you)_

 _If black is your brightest color_

 _If hurt is your only lover (only lover)_

 _When you fight, we fight together_

 _I'll stand by, I will stand by you (I will stand by you)_

"You will always be my dad, the one person who...who cherishes me. I love you dad."

 _I will stand by you_

 _I will stand by you_

 _I will stand by you_

 _I will stand by you_

 _I will stand by you_

 _I will stand by you_

 _I will stand by you._

"I love you too my precious baby dove. Always have and always will."

Doctor Sven Merkel had a smile on his face as he stood, mesmerized at the scene playing out in front of him. Detectives Amaro, Rollins, Munch, and Fin shared Dr. Merkel's astonishment as they filmed the scene for Facebook Live.


End file.
